The Alexander
by Arsao Tome
Summary: This is a cross between 'On a island in the Sun' and the 'Ship of the line' series. Tired of getting the short end of the stick every time, Harry and the gang are going to be changing some things. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **This story is a cross some of my personal favorite stories and challenges. So, I hope you enjoy.

**The Alexander**

It was a week before Halloween and it was time to pull out names for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Of course, Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory's names had been pulled out. Dumbledore was about to announce the that they were their champions when a fourth name came out of the goblet. "Harry Potter," he said. Harry dropped his head on to the table and moaned.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Side room<strong>)

Later after all of the yelling, screaming, death threats to Snape and bribes from the minister, Harry proved himself to be the only adult in the room with the exception of the other three champions and agreed to be in the tournament on the condition that he gets his lordship for the Potter, Gryffindor, Pervell, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff clans. Dumbledore had agreed and Harry was allowed to go to Gringotts the next time they were allowed to go to the village.

Of course, the other students didn't like it and Cedric was trying to run damage control in Hufflepuff. In Gryffindor house, Harry was pacing about what to do. He was getting sick and tired of all these fair weather students.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Gryffindor Common Room<strong>)

"Then why don't you make your own magical country?" Said Hermione, Harry looked at her.

"Huh?"

"Make your own magical country, school, everything."

"I can't do this on my own."

"Who said anything about that? You're not going to do this on your own. You got me." She smiled, just then they heard someone.

"Me, too." They looked over and saw Neville, "if we're going to do this we do this our way." He held out his fist, "Platinum style!" Harry and Hermione looked at each other and smiled. Hermione placed her hand on top of Neville's and Harry placed his on hers.

"Platinum style," Harry and Hermione said. Then they heard someone else.

"Wait!" They looked over to see the Chaser trio for Angelina, Katie, Alicia. Angelina was the first one to speak.

"Harry, I'm sorry." She said, "I should've been there more for you." She hugged him tightly, "I love you as much as Hermione and I'm sure Katie and 'Licia do too." The others nodded and hugged him too.

"If you're going to do this, we want to join you." Said Alicia. Katie nodded, the three looked at each other and nodded.

"Bring them in," said Harry. So they did, "okay. 'Platinum style' on three. One, two, three!"

"PLATINUM STYLE!"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Harry and Hermione had went to breakfast. "I'm going to see how we can do this." Said Hermione, "I mean we just can't come out and create a country out of thin air."<p>

"Tell you what, you see what you can find and I'll work on a 'Magna Carta'." Said Harry.

"That's a brilliant idea Harry!" She kissed him and he was dazed.

"Remind me to do that more often if it gets a kiss from you." He said and she giggled.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Hogwarts Library<strong>)

So he left to find Neville, Angelina and Katie to help him out. As they were working on the rules, two Hufflepuffs were looking on and started to talk to each other.

"Why is he with the chasers?" Said one.

"I don't know, let's go and ask." Said the other, so they got up and went over to them to see what was going on. "Um excuse me?" They looked up.

"You're Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones, right?" Said Harry.

"That's right," said Hannah as she went over to Neville and kissed him.

"What can we do for you?" Said Angelina.

"Well, we know what had happened with Ron and all, we would like to know if you guys are only taking Gryffindors?" Said Susan, Harry looked at his house mates and they nodded.

"Sure, if you'd like to join us you can. But, you have to answer a question." Said Harry, "this is a very important question and will determine if you can join us." They nodded, Katie kicked him under the table he sighed, "okay; it's a stupid question though. Will you be loyal to me and help if I need it?" The girls look at him and nod, "welcome to 'Platinum'."

"Please sit down you guys." Said Neville, so they did and helped Harry work on the rules for his land.

* * *

><p>After they were done they were headed to talk to their respective heads of house to asked if they could go out for Hogsmeade and be transferred to Harry's school; '<em>Lily Potter School of the Mystical Arts.<em>' As they were headed there, two Slytherin students had seen them.

"If he's taking Hufflepuff's maybe he'll take us too." Said one of them, her compatriot nodded.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Hermione and the others were trying to find a perfect place for them to set up. The found an area between Hawai'i and California. "This is fine," said Angelina. Hermione just smiled and nodded. Just then someone walked over to them, she had long blond hair and icy blue eyes. She was dressed in the 'Ravenclaw' school uniform.<p>

Her wand was behind her left ear, "excuse me?" She said, they looked at her.

"Oh, hello Luna." Said Angelina.

"You know her?" Asked Hermione.

"We have some of the same classes. What can I do for you Luna?"

"I had heard that you are helping Harry Potter make his own country. Is this true?" She asked.

"Yes, we are doing that."

"Would it be alright if I could go with you?"

"Sure, the more the merrier right Hermione?" Said Angelina.

"Okay," she said. So Luna sat down with them.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Gringotts Wizarding Bank<strong>)

Harry walked in to the bank and went to one of the tellers. "Um, excuse me." He said, the goblin looked at him. "I'm need to see my family's banker."

"**Name?**" He said.

"Harry Potter," he said.

"**Key please,**" so Harry handed the goblin the key. "**Wait here please**." So he went to get the Bank president.

He came out to Harry, he was a big goblin, with a golden eyepatch over his right eye, a chunk of his left ear missing and was dressed very fashionably. "**Mr. Potter,**" he said. Harry stood up and bowed to him as he recognized him as not only the bank president but also as the ruler of the goblin nation.

"Your highness," he said. "I didn't know you were my family's banker." The goblin smiled.

"**Have been since your grandfather was your age.**" He said, "**now let's talk in my office.**"

"Yes sir," so they went to his office.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Hogsmead<strong>)

After his meeting with Ragnok, the bank's president, Harry had got all of his lordships and moneys. He went to do a little shopping for himself and saw a store that wasn't in the village before. _Ethan's Costume Shoppe_. 'Hmm, why not?' He thought, 'I'll go in.' So he does to take a look around.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Ethan's<strong>)

As he entered, Harry saw costumes of many different characters, some were fusioned others were created by the companies. He saw a costume that he'd really wanted, it was of a blue bodysuit with a white started on the chest, red and white stripes on the abs, a blue cowl with an 'A' on the forehead and wings on the sides of the head, red gloves and boots. It also had power armor with it, just then some came up to him. "May I help you sir?" Said the owner of the shop. Harry looked at him.

He looked to be in his 40s with shoulder length, 'salt-n-pepper' hair, a slight tan and was dressed in robes. "Uh yeah, I was wondering how much was this costume." Said Harry, so he told Harry the price and then told him more.

"I can made you a deal if you buy, ten more." He said, Harry was thinking about it and nodded.

"But I get to choose the costumes."

"Of course my boy." So Harry chose ten more costumes and bought them all. He shrunk them and put them into his pocket.

'Now that I have these costumes,' he thought. 'What am I going to do with them? I guess I could host a Halloween party.' So he went back to school to meet up with Hermione and the others.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Hogwarts<strong>)

As he returned, he was stopped by Snape. "So leaving…" He started with a sneer.

"Oh do shut up, before I throw you into a tub of hot, soapy water Snape." Said Harry, "YOU Have No Power Over Me. Now, go back to your dungeon before I do something we'll both regret. You more than me." Snape realized that Harry's name coming out of the goblet for the Tri-Wizard contest was not a good thing for him and that the rumors of him starting his own school weren't rumors.

Harry just walked passed him as he met up with Hermione. "Hey," he said as he kissed her.

"Hey yourself," she said as she kissed him back. "So how did everything go?"

"Alright, I have talked to Ragnok and the goblin nation are on our side. Also, I got all of my lordships."

"That's good right?"

"Pretty much, also I was thinking we should host a Halloween party."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I got costumes and all."

"For us?" Harry nodded. "That's great we need to look at them."

"Okay, so what's been going on since I've been gone?"

* * *

><p>(<strong>Flashback<strong>)

_Hermione, Neville and the others were going over Harry's 'Magna Carta' and smiled at some of the rules. "I like them," said Hermione. Just then a couple of girls had walked over to them, they were Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis._

"_Greengrass and Davis?" Said Neville. _

"_What are you two doing here?" Said Katie._

"_We heard Potter was starting his own school and country." Said Daphne._

"_Is this true?" Asked Tracy._

"_How did you guys know about that?" Asked Hermione, "yes he is." _

"_We wish to join your school and country." Said Daphne, "I'd like my sister to join us as well."_

"_Okay, we'll get the documentation ready." Sighed Hermione._

(**End flashback**)

* * *

><p>Harry sighed, "so those two want to join us?" Hermione nodded. "Alright, we'll talk to them."<p>

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

(**the Great Hall; Halloween**)

"Chief" Potter was fighting Death Eaters trying to kill everyone else. He had his shield and charged, rushing to someone calling for help. It was from a young woman with long blonde hair with white streaks in it. She was dressed in all white, a bustier, tights, cape and boots.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Earlier<strong>)

Elsa Frost was using her 'Diamond Dust' powers on her opponents but she was getting tired. Just then Lucius Malfoy hit her from behind. He slowly walked up to her with an evil smirk on his face. "I am so going to enjoy this." He said smoothly, just then he was hit with a shield. As he was staggered, he was shot twice his the chest.

Elsa looked up and saw a man in a blue uniform with a white star on his chest, red and white stripes on his abs, a blue cowl with an 'A' on his forehead and wings on the sides of his head, red gloves and black boots. He had reach around holsters on the small of his back. He had dual wield twin Desert Eagles.

He put them away and reached his hand out to help her up. "Are you alright?" He asked, she blushed and he helped her up. As she was about to speak Lucius was about to attack when all of the sudden, he was riddled with bullets.

They looked over and saw a young man with a metallic left arm, dressed in a black bodysuit, black boots and gloves, domino mask and nose and mouth mask. He also had long, shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. He was using a M-16 rifle, firing on the death eaters that were trying to take the 'Chief' and Elsa out.

"Winter Soldier!" He said.

"You alright Chief?" He asked.

"Yeah, we need to find the others." Chief looked at Elsa, "are you alright your highness?" Just then she charged up and made like she was going to attack him but her shot went over his shoulder freezing a death eater.

"Yes Chief, I am fine." She said.

"Come on, let's get to the others." So they took off and ran back into the main room. Where they had seen fights going on everywhere. Freedom was flying through the air cutting death eaters down left and right with her powers. Lady Loki was using her illusion spell on the death eaters. Karen Cage was just punching death eaters out. Lady Hawkeye was firing arrows left and right. War Rescue was firing missiles and chain guns at them. Emerald was tossing them out windows, Black Badger had shot them.

Iron Woman was helping War Rescue with the others. By this time she had seen Chief, Diamond Dust and Winter Soldier. "Welcome to the party guys!" She said.

Diamond Dust was freezing death eaters, "Thanks for inviting us Stark." She said, just then an army of dementors had came in.

"Oh crap." Said Winter Soldier, just then Chief heard someone in his head.

[Chief!]

"Cortana?"

[Yes Chief, I have your armor!]

"Armor me!" Just then Chief rose in the air and he was hit with bright white light and he was suddenly armored in powerful armor. "**Okay, let's take out some dementors**." So they did and the others came up to him. "**Cortana we need an evac**."

[Got the Alexander above you.]

"It's here?" Said Freedom.

[Yep, it just appeared.]

"**Okay, get us out of here**." Just then Draco came up to them.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR KILLING MY FATHER POTTER!" He screamed, just then there was a bright light and Draco was about to use the killing curse. Everyone was gone.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Alexander; transporter room<strong>)

Everyone had appeared on the ship and collapsed. Then they passed out.

(**Two hours later**)

Harry started to wake up, he had seen that he was in armor. "**Where are we?**" He said as he started to sit up.

[**Chief?**] Said Cortana, [**are you alright?**] Harry looked over and saw a light blue skinned, purple haired and marked female hologram. He started to take off his helmet and she smiled at how handsome he was.

"Cor-Cortana?" He said, she walked over to him and turned herself into a hard light hologram to help him up. "What happened?"

[**I don't know, but I'm sure you're not who I think you are.**]

"If you mean Steven Potter, you'd be right." She steadied him, "but I do have all of his memories." He started to slowly started to walk over to the others. "Help me with them." Cortana nodded and brought in a gurney to place the others on, the first one was Hermione, she was in a red, white and blue bodice with white stars, red and white vertical stripes on her abs, sort of like his, a red cape across her shoulders, blue, topless cowl, with gold belt around her waist, white gloves, red mini skirt, red and white striped, knee high boots with blue knee guards with a star in them. She now had long black hair and had a very well built body.

He picked her up and placed her on the gurney it took off for the med room. "We need a CMO," he said.

[**I can look around for someone.**]

"Make it so Cortana." So she started looking for anyone with medical experience as Harry was placing his crew mates on gurneys and some of them were coming around.

"Ugh, what happened?" Moaned Neville, as he pulled his mask off.

"You alright Nev?" Said Harry.

"Yeah, just stop the room for a tic." Harry helped him up. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Then a gurney came back, "can you make it med center?"

"I think I can."

"Good, I'll help the others." He went to Susan, she was dressed in a purple and white bodysuit with a star cut out in the cleavage, boots and gloves. She had green skin and green hair. He picked her up and placed her on to the gurney. As he did, she reached up and kissed him on the lips, passionately. The gurney had left to the med center, meanwhile a young woman had arrived.

She had blue hair in buns and blue eyes, she was dressed in a pink bodysuit with white trim and a red cross on her chest, knee high boots and gloves. "Where am I?" She said, Harry looked over to her in shock.

"Su? Su Li?" She saw him and smiled, she went to him to give him a huge hug and leapt into his arms.

"Thank Merlyn You're Alright!" She said, he put her down and she looked over to see everyone else out cold. "What happened?" So Harry explained everything and she nodded. "I'll do everything I can to help out." So she headed for the med center, Harry continued to check on the others. Those that were really injured were sent to the med center.

Daphne was awake and saw Harry, "what happened?" She asked, Harry explained and she was shocked. "But how? The magic would have to be incredible to pull this off."

"I know, I don't know how he did it either. Anyway, we are on a huge starship named: Alexander." Just then Tracy was up.

"Alexander?" She said.

"Yeah," he said.

"So now what?"

"We need to make sure everyone's alright. Then we'll go from there." So everyone went to go get checked up. Once everyone was alright they went to a meeting room to get a jist of how large the ship was. They walked the different levels and started to commandeer rooms for themselves.

With Harry as the unofficial leader, he got the captain's quarters. The ship was huge, about 2 miles long, 3 miles at the widest and a mile and a half high. It had enough fire-power to help him win ten wars. But it was considered a research vessel. Once inside of the meeting room, Harry started things.

"Okay, first things first." He said, "Who wants what position? I've already got Captain, Commander, Head of Security and CMO covered." The others started to discuss everything. So it was decided and the list went as thus;

Harry- General Steven James 'Chief' Potter (Captain)

Hermione- Captain Carol Jane Marshall(first mate)

Neville- James Franklyn Longbottom (Head of security)

Susan- Jennifer Amelia Hayden (Navigation)

Hannah- Natasha Abbott (Navigation)

Daphne- Elsa Grace Greengrass (Councilor)

Tracy- Natasha 'Toni' Lane (Assist. Councilor)

Angelina- Karen Cage (Security)

Katie- Kate Bishop (same)

Alicia- Jane Rhodes (same)

Luna- Lady Loki (communications)

Su Li- Mikado Ryoko Li (Medical)

"Okay, now that's taken care of," started Harry. Just then the alarms started to go off, they ran to the bridge.

* * *

><p>"We got a couple of ships on us." Said Susan.<p>

"Open a hailing frequency," he said. Luna did, "this is the Alexander to the ship that had just targeted us identify yourselves." Just then a man dressed like a pharaoh with glowing eyes.

[**I Am Your God, Apophis! You WIll Turn Over That Ship To Me!**] He said, Harry was pissed.

"How's about no?" He said, Apophis was mad.

[**You Dare Defy Your God?**]

"If You're A God, Then We Have Became Atheists!"

[**I Shall Destroy All That You Love And Watch The Despair In Your Eyes. Then, And Only Then, You Have My Permission To Die!**]

"Come Get Some Then Bitch! Luna cut this bitch off!" Luna did.

"Bitch is cut off Captain." She said.

"We are about to have some company people," Harry smiled. "Let's roll out the 'Welcome' mat." Everyone got armed and ready to fight, "those who can't fight go somewhere safe." So they awaited on their guests. "Cortana, Armor me!"

[_**Right Chief!**_] So she armored him and his was ready to fight. That was when Jaffas got on to the ship and they started to fight. The Alexander crew had defeated the Jaffa, but before they left Harry grabbed one of them.

"**You tell your God, that if he wants the Alexander, he comes and get it!**" With that, they left.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"Okay," said Harry after getting his armor off. "Everyone get checked up and make sure you guys are alright."

"Aye cap'n," they said. So everyone got check up by the ship's holo nurse and Su Li. Hermione was the last one before Harry. She went over to him and held him.

"So?" He said, she had her cowl off revealing her amazing violet eyes.

"I'm fine, aside from the tanned skin and amazing body." Then she took his hand and led him to the Med center. "You're the last one Potter. Let's go!" So they went in to talk to Su Li.

"Hello Hermione," she said. "Is Harry ready?"

"Yep," she said. So Harry laid down and Su gave him the once over. After she was done, she kissed him passionately. She got on top on him and started to make out with him.

"HEY!" He said as she started to feel him up.

"Okay, down girl." She said, "fore I get the hose." Su got off of Harry and he was relaxed. Just then Luna had contacted Harry.

"Go ahead Luna," he said.

"_The Defender of Mankind is hailing us._" She said.

"On the way," he said and got up. "Number one, you're with me." So they head for the bridge.

* * *

><p>Once there, they sat down in the captain's area. "Okay Luna, put them through." He said, so she did. "This is Harry Potter; Admiral of the RSS Alexander. Please identify yourself." Just then on the main screen, was a young man with shoulder length black hair and hazel eyes. He was dressed like Harry.<p>

"_This is Alexander Harris; Admiral of the RSS Defender of Mankind. It's nice to meet you Admiral Potter._"

"Same here Admiral Harris, what can we do for you today?"

"_I was wondering if we could meet in person. SGC would not mind meeting us as well._"

"Alright, bring two of your bridge crew you trust and I'll bring my two and we'll meet there. Send the RSVP."

"_Sending now._"

"Coordinates sent sir." Said Luna.

"Thank you Admiral Harris."

"_You're welcome, Admiral Potter._" After they were done Harry looked to Hermione and Neville.

"Let's put on our 'Sunday best'. Number one, Mr. Longbottom, you're with me." So Harry, Neville and Hermoine all got dressed in dress uniforms. They were a cross between American Navy blues and Marine blues. (Picture the dress uniform in Mass Effect) "Alright, let's go." So they teleported to StarGate Command.

* * *

><p>(Cheyenne Mtn., Colorado)<p>

Admiral Harris was with a young woman, the area around her eyes was white and her skin was grey, her hair was dirty white. She had an amazon like figure. She was 6 foot 2 and athletic. She was in a white and black leather bodysuit, boots and gloves. She was armed with foot long blades sheathed on her back.

The other was female and was all green with dark green hair, jade green eyes and was dressed in a sleeveless, purple bodysuit and boots. She was armed with firearms holstered on her shapely hips. Harris was in his dress uniform like Harry's. "Admiral Potter?" He said, Harry nodded and saluted.

"Admiral Harris," Xander saluted back. Then they shook hands. "This my Number One; Commander Hermione Granger and my Head of Security; Lt. Commander Neville Longbottom."

"Nice to meet you, Commander Granger, Lt. Commander Longbottom." Said Xander as they shook hands. "This is my Number One; Commander Harmony Kendall and my Head of Security Jessica Harris."

"Harris?" Asked Hermione, "as in…?"

"My mother?" Said Xander.

"Your Mother?" They said, Jessica smiled and nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Admiral Potter, Commander Granger, Lt. Commander Longbottom." She said as they shook hands.

"Shall we?" Said Harry, "I think SGC are waiting on us." So they went in.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


End file.
